swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Darth Angral
|geboren = |stierf = |burgerlijke staat= |moeder = |vader = |zoon = |dochter = |soort =Menselijk |geslacht =Mannelijk |huidskleur =Wit |haarkleur =Donker, grijs-achtig |ogen =Donker, geel |level = |levens = |klas =Sith Warrior |locatie = |titel =Sith Lord |master = |padawan = |apprentice =Lord Nefarid |beroep =Sith Lord |affiliatie =Sith Empire }} '''Darth Angral' is een mannelijke menselijke invloedrijke Sith Lord van het Sith Empire. Darth Angral was de Sith Lord verantwoordelijk voor de Sacking of Coruscant en was betrokken bij het geweld kort na de gebeurtenissen rondom het Treaty of Coruscant. Voor onbekende redenen bezit Darth Angral over een implantatie rondom de onderkant van zijn linkeroog. Darth Angral was ten tijde van de Sacking of Coruscant een invloedrijke Sith Warrior van het Sith Empire. Hij werd in het jaar 0 BTC aangewezen als de hoogst leidinggevende officier van het Treaty of Coruscant. Hij verkoos persoonlijk zijn officieren tijdens de aanval op Coruscant, inclusief Darth Malgus en Lord Adraas. Tijdens de Sacking of Coruscant navigeerde hij de bombardementen vanuit zijn vlaggenschip. Tijdens de bombardementen leidde hij vervolgens een aanval op de Senate Building waar hij een poging waagde om de Senators van de Galactic Senate te gijzelen. Hoewel hij oponthoud kreeg door de komst van Jedi Master Orgus Din, wisten hij en zijn troepen met succes de Galactic Senate in gijzeling te nemen. In reactie op de vredesonderhandelingen, op de Core World Alderaan, stuurde hij een hologram bericht naar de vertegenwoordigers van de Galactic Republic om ze op te hoogte te brengen van de bezetting van Coruscant en vermoordde daarbij persoonlijk de Supreme Chancellor. Nadat zijn bericht was aangekomen bij de vredesonderhandelingen op Alderaan, besloten de vertegenwoordigers van de Galactic Republic om in te gaan op de eisen van het Sith Empire, wat leidde tot het ondertekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant, een vredesverdrag waarbij de Galactic Republic hun nederlaag erkende. Met het verdrag kwam de Great Galactic War officieel tot een einde en verliet het Sith Empire Coruscant. Kort nadat Darth Angral Coruscant had verlaten, werd een Sith Empire shuttle vernietigd. Darth Angral geloofde dat de Galactic Republic achter de aanval zat en besloot om op onderzoek uit te gaan. Tijdens zijn onderzoek liep zijn rivaliteitstrjid met Lord Baras hoog op waardoor de twee tegen elkaar duelleerde op de wereld Dantooine. Echter was het duel van korte duur nadat Baras hem informeerde dat Jedi Master Dar'Nala achter de aanval zat. In de aanwezigheid van verschillende leden van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order, sloten Darth Angral en Baras een bondgenootschap om te kunnen overleven. Tijdens deze bondgenootschap deden ze een poging om Jedi Consular Satele Shan te verleiden tot de Dark Side of the Force, aangezien de een afstammeling is van Darth Revan. Nadat hun poging faalde, en ze in de minderheid waren, besloten ze om weg te vluchten en beëindigde Darth Angral zijn bondgenootschap met Baras. Biografie Voorbereidingen op de bezetting van Coruscant Darth Angral is een mannelijke menselijke Sith Warrior van het Sith Empire, getraind in de manieren van de Dark Side of the Force. Wellicht groeide hij op in de Great Galactic War als een zeer gerespecteerde Sith Lord met een hoge functie in de hiërarchie van het Sith Empire. Ten tijde van het jaartal 0 BTC, kreeg hij de leiding over de geheime operatie om een inval te plegen op de hoofdstad van de Galactic Republic, de Core World Coruscant. Voorafgaand van de aanval ondergingen ze verschillende voorbereidingen. Darth Angral besloot om persoonlijk zijn officieren uit te kiezen. Zo besloot hij om Darth Malgus de leiding te geven over de aanval op de Jedi Temple en Lord Adraas over de bemanning van de NR2 gully jumper die de Jedi Temple zou moeten infiltreren. Met de benoeming tot de functies werd er hevig gedemonstreerd door Darth Malgus. Darth Malgus was het er niet mee eens over de benoeming van Adraas, aangezien Adraas zijn rivaal was en hij liever volledig de leiding wilde hebben. Echter wees Darth Angral zijn afkeuring af. Het plan was om eerst het verdedigingsnetwerk in de Jedi Temple onklaar te maken zodat Darth Angral's vloot Coruscant kon verassen met hun aanval. Sacking of Coruscant thumb|250px|Darth Angral geeft het bevel om de [[Sacking of Coruscant te beginnen.]] In het jaar 0 BTC waren de voorbereidingen om Coruscant te bezetten klaar en besloot de Dark Council van het Sith Empire om het eerste gedeelte van hun plan in werking te stellen. De Dark Council offerde een wapenstilstand aan aan de Galactic Senate van de Galactic Republic. De inwoners van de Galactic Republic waren verrast met dit aanbod en velen waren sceptisch aangezien ze dachten dat de Great Galactic War het Sith Empire goed afliep. Echter was het vredesaanbod slechts een list en afleidingsmanoeuvre voor de komende aanval. In het aanbod stelde de leden van de Dark Council voor dat elke partij vredesvertegenwoordigers stuurde naar de Core World Alderaan in een poging om te onderhandelen over vrede. Als vertegenwoordiger voor de Dark Council werd Sith Lord Lord Baras gestuurd, vergezeld met een aantal Sith. Terwijl er op Alderaan werd gedebatteerd om op een overeenkomst te komen, begon de infiltratie van de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Onder leiding van Darth Malgus werd de Jedi Temple geïnfiltreerd een aangevallen. Hoewel de Jedi Temple verdedigd werd door verschillende Jedi, werden de Jedi verslagen en werd het verdedigingsnetwerk in de Jedi Temple uitgeschakeld. Ondertussen was de vloot van Darth Angral gearriveerd en bevond zich in een baan om Coruscant. Nadat Darth Malgus hen liet informeren dat de Jedi Temple onklaar was gemaakt, besloot Darth Angral om de bombardementen te beginnen. Voordat de vloot in de atmosfeer van Coruscant belandde, werd de vloot aangeroepen door Orbital Security Station Six, een ruimtestation boven Coruscant. Nadat er gevraagd werd aan Darth Angral hoe ze moesten reageren, gaf Darth Angral het bevel om het station te vernietigen. Vervolgens betrad zijn vloot de atmosfeer van Coruscant en lanceerde hij de aanval door de planeet te bombarderen. thumb|left|250px|Darth Angral infiltreert de [[Senate Building.]] Toen de Sacking of Coruscant begonnen was, navigeerde Darth Angral de aanval vanuit zijn vlaggenschip. Meteen nadat de bombardementen begonnen waren besloot Darth Angral om een poging te wagen om de Galactic Senate van de Galactic Republic te infiltreren. Darth Angral had tijdens zijn voorbereidingen een strike team klaar gezet in een shuttle dat geschikt was voor deze belangrijke missie. Darth Angral verliet zijn vlaggenschip met een dropship dat hij beval om te landen bij de Senate Building. Na zijn aankomst gaf hij een toespraak aan zijn troepen waarin hij vertelde dat dit het moment was waarop ze de vijand zouden vernietigen. Tijdens zijn aanval op de Senate Building werd Darth Angral direct geconfronteerd door Jedi Master Orgus Din, die aanwezig was in het Senate Building. Er ontstond een duel tussen de twee waarin Darth Angral de winnende hand kreeg door te ontwapenen. Voordat Darth Angral hem kon neerslaan, stortte er een shuttle neer, vlak bij de positie waar Darth Angral zich bevond. Door de schokgolf van de explosie werden Darth Angral en Orgus Din van elkaar gescheiden en besloot Orgus Din om te vluchten nadat hij zag dat de Jedi Temple werd gebombardeerd. Darth Angral besloot om niet achter hem aan te gaan aangezien hij zijn hoofddoel de Galactic Senate was. thumb|250px|Darth Angral vermoord de [[Supreme Chancellor.]] Naarmate de Sacking of Coruscant doorzette, infiltreerde Darth Angral en zijn troepen de Senate Tower. Nadat zij met succes verschillende Senators wisten te gijzelen, maakte Darth Angral zijn weg naar de Supreme Chancellor die zich had opgesloten in zijn kantoor. De Supreme Chancellor maakte contact met de vertegenwoordigers van de Galactic Republic bij de vredesonderhandelingen op Alderaan om ze te waarschuwen van de aanval. Nadat de Supreme Chancellor de vertegenwoordigers had gewaarschuwd arriveerde Darth Angral en vermoordde hem. Na de dood van de Supreme Chancellor werd het hologram bericht beëindigd. Met de dood van de Supreme Chancellor en de Senators gegijzeld in de Senator Building, trok Darth ANgral zich in het kantoor van de overleden Supreme Chancellor. Ondertussen besloten de vertegenwoordigers van de Galactic Republic op Alderaan om in te gaan op nieuwe vredesonderhandelingen tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. Echter was de Galactic Republic in het nadeel aangezien Darth Angral Coruscant had gegijzeld. Nadat de nieuwe vredesonderhandelingen begonnen waren, werd er besloten om de bombardementen op Coruscant stop te zetten, op verzoek van de Galactic Republic. De Dark Council besloot om in te gaan met het verzoek van de vertegenwoordigers van de Galactic Republic en zette per direct de bombardementen stop. Vervolgens moest Darth Angral ervoor zorgen dat geen enkel schip Coruscant mog verlaten of binnenkomen. Enkele uren na de vernietiging van de Jedi Temple liet Darth Angral Darth Malgus naar zijn kantoor sturen in het Senate Building. Ondertussen had Lord Adraas zich al gespioneerd in zijn kantoor toen Darth Malgus arriveerde, aangezien Darth Malgus eerst niet reageerde op zijn oproepen. Darth Angral had Adraas gevraagd om te spreken in de naam van Darth Malgus. Met de komst van Darth Malgus ontstond er een ongemakkelijkheid tussen Darth Malgus en Lord Adraas, aangezien de twee elkaars concurrenten waren. Darth Malgus kwam meteen in opspraak tegen de stopzetting van de bombardementen, aangezien hij het liefst Coruscant wilde vernietigen. Darth Angral en Lord Adraas waren het niet met Darth Malgus eens en vroegen of hij tegen de bevelen van de Sith Emperor was. Deze vraag bracht Darth Malgus in verlegenheid maar stelde dat hij dat niet was. Vervolgens confronteerde Lord Adraas Darth Malgus door te vertellen dat hij de behandelingen van Eleena Daru, Darth Malgus' companion en minnaar, had stopgezet en haar had laten overplaatsen naar een lokaal hospitaal. Tijdens zijn vermelding noemde Adraas Eleena Daru een "mongrel" waardoor Darth Malgus zijn rode Lightsaber trok en en Adraas confronteerde. Darth Angral beval de twee om het gevecht te beëindigen door Darth Malgus weg te sturen uit zijn kantoor. Na het stopzetten van de bombardementen kwamen de vertegenwoordigers op Alderaan tot een conclusie en een vredesverdrag om de Great Galactic War te beëindigen. Het Treaty of Coruscant werd getekend waarmee het Sith Empire officieel werd erkend als overwinnaar van de oorlog. In de termen van het Treaty of Coruscant kwamen de twee partijen tot de conclusie dat het Sith Empire Coruscant zou verlaten. Hierdoor werd Darth Angral gedwongen om de bezetting stop te zetten en Coruscant te verlaten. Onrust rondom het Treaty of Coruscant Na de terugtrekking van de vloot rondom Coruscant, keerde Darth Angral terug naar Korriban. Darth Angral was ontevreden over het resultaat aangezien hij hoopte om meer Jedi te vermoorden tijdens de bombardementen. Hij gaf hiervoor de schuld aan Lord Baras en besloot om hem te confronteren hierover. Hij wachtte Lord Baras op, die een vergadering had met de leden van de Dark Council van het Sith Empire. Toen de twee elkaar zagen ontstond er een duel tussen de twee. Baras verontschuldigde zich door te vertellen dat hij het volgde, maar vertelde dat het door Darth Angral's improvisatie kwam, dat hij bijna vermoord werd. Vervolgens lanceerde Baras een aanval van Force lightning op Darth Angral waardoor hij naar achteren vloog. De twee beëindigden hun duel nadat Darth Angral hem vertelde dat zijn strijd niet met hem is. Kort na zijn aanranding met Darth Angral werd een Imperial ruimteschip aangevallen. Nadat Darth Angral dit nieuws te horen kreeg was hij ervan overtuigd dat de Galactic Republic achter de aanval zat. Vervolgens besloot Darth Angral om naar Dantooine te reizen om op onderzoek te gaan naar de recente aanval. Onderweg naar Dantooine, kreeg hij een bericht van een van zijn contactpersonen. Darth Angral werd ingelicht over de situatie, waarvan werd gedacht dat Darth Baras achter de aanval zat. Er werd geloofd dat Darth Baras en de piloot samenwerkten. Hoewel Darth Angral eerst zijn twijfels had over deze theorie, veranderde hij van gedachte nadat hij tot de conclusie kwam dat de piloot overleden was bij een bomaanslag op Korriban. Toen Darth Angral dit nieuws te horen kreeg veranderde hij van koers en vloog weer terug naar Korriban. Bij zijn aankomst op Korriban confronteerde hij opnieuw Darth Baras. Ondertussen deed iemand een poging om Darth Baras te vermoorden op Korriban. Nadat Baras de moordpoging overleefd had, verdachte hij Darth Angral. Toen de twee elkaar ontmoetten op Korriban, confronteerden de twee elkaar in een duel. Baras beweerde dat Darth Angral een aanslag op hem probeerde te plegen terwijl Darth Angral beweerde dat Baras achter de bombardement van het Imperial schip zat. Naarmate het duel voortzette kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat ze beiden misleid waren. Hierdoor besloten ze om samen te werken om achter de dader te komen. Darth Angral en Darth Baras reisden vervolgens naar Dantooine. Op Dantooine leidde Baras Darth Angral naar een oude kristallen grot. Baras was ervan overtuigd dat de Jedi zouden komen. Nadat Darth Angral zich afvroeg of dit de reden van het Treaty of Coruscant was, arriveerden Jedi Master Dar'nala, Jedi Knight Fortris Gall, Bounty Hunter Dalborra en Trooper Harron Tavus en vielen de Sith aan. Naarmate het duel voortzette, arriveerde Jedi Consular Satele Shan. Darth Angral richtte zijn aandacht op het bevechten van Harron Tavus. Tijdens het gevecht gooide Darth Angral zijn Lightsaber richting Tavus, die zijn slag wist te ontwijken. Vervolgens liet Tavus een granaat voor Darth Angral exploderen waardoor Darth Angral op de grond viel. Tavus hield Darth Angral onderschot en wilde hem vermoordden, maar hij werd tegen gehouden door Satele Shan. Vervolgens werd Tavus afgeleid door de dood van Dar'nala waardoor Darth Angral de mogelijkheid kreeg om zich te bevrijden en Tavus weg te werpen met een Force push aanval. Vervolgens activeerde hij zijn lightsaber en deelde hij weer mee aan het gevecht. Echter verklaarde Satele Shan het gevecht tot een einde. Baras deed een poging om Satele Shan over te laten lopen naar de Dark Side of the Force, aangezien hij ervan overtuigd was dat zij een afstammeling was van Darth Revan. Echter besloot Satele Shan om te vluchten en liet de Sith achter in de grot. Vervolgens verklaarde Darth Angral dat hij Satele Shan had kunnen vermoordden en vertelde Baras dat hij niet meer met hem wilde werken. Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' Externe links Voetnoten en:Darth Angral Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Sith Categorie:Non-Player Character